Mechanical properties of implantable or graftable tissue can vary a great deal. Because of such variations, surgeons sometimes pre-stretch tissue matrices prior to implanting or grafting. Additionally, for repair of particularly large tissue defects, multiple pieces of tissue grafts may need to be sutured together. In those instances, variations in mechanical properties may complicate, for example, the suturing and implanting or grafting procedure.